The present invention relates to new and improved method for moving joints of fingers.
A known splint for supporting and injuring hand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,320. The splint disclosed in this patent allows movement of the fingers of the hand and urges the fingers toward an extended condition under the influence of elastic bands.
A known joint extension splint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,269. The splint disclosed in this patent has an adjustable finger support for a joint of the finger. Support sections of the support are connected to portions of the finger on opposite sides of the joint. A screw jack operates with hinged attachments to the undersides of the support sections to provide controlled extension of the finger.